In traditional barb wire and electric wire fences, the anchor or corner posts are pulled by the wire tension and ever changing environment which affects the ground conditions into which the posts are installed. Efforts have been made to reinforce anchor posts (for example corner posts, end posts, gate posts, etc.) by providing two parallel posts joined as a double post assembly; however, in this instance, the inside post acts as a lever or fulcrum to lift the outside post upwardly out of the ground over time. This heaving pulls apart the joining structure between the double posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,636 by King, U.S. Pat. No. 891,246 by Grissom, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,262 by Roberts disclose various examples of angled brace structures relating generally to fencing. A similar problem occurs which using angle braces to secure a single anchor fence post because the angle brace also acts as a lever or fulcrum relative to which the anchor post is heaved upwardly out of the ground over time. This requires frequently driving the posts back into the ground before the posts are sufficient heaved to reach a failure point. Either one of the frequent re-driving of the posts or the reassembly of the structure after failure is labor intensive and desirable to be avoided.